A Wintry Suprise
by Gwen the Fox
Summary: Blondie is determined to make Sparrow Hood have some fun on a winter day. {Sorry for any OOC. For UltimateWarriorFan4Ever}


_**For: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever**_

* * *

><p>Blondie patted the snow down for her snowman's body. It was a fairly large snowman and the body was almost taller than her torso. It was a fairly warm day in the winter. The sun was out and gave small warmth. But the blonde still wore gloves, a hat, scarf and thin jacket. She smiled as her snowman began to take form. "I think I have to get you some accessorizes. We can't have you bare can we-"<p>

A strum interrupted Blondie's conversation with the snowman. She looked to her left and saw Sparrow up a tree strumming his guitar with a concentrated look on his face. "Ur- That note sounds wrong." The brunette growled lowly. Sighing he tried another note before making a small tune. Blondie continued to stare at the boy forcing the blush from her cheeks. _I don't even think he's attractive. And he doesn't even know how to have fun. _Blondie smiled suddenly. "Hey! Sparrow? Why don't you help with my snowman?"

Said boy turned from his spot in the tree and looked at waving blonde below. He made a 'psh' sound. "Sorry but making snowmen is for kids. And I'm not a kid." Blondie stared a gap at him and frowned. "Please Sparrow! It'll be fun!" Sparrow ignored her and strummed another cord. "Like I would be caught making snowmen with _you _of all people."

Blondie felt a piece of her break suddenly. Oh, but how she was going to prove him wrong. "And making a snowman is boring. I me-" Blondie started to laugh at Sparrow's surprised look under the snow she threw at him. He growled and wiped the frozen water off his face. "That's not funny Blondie. Your so _irritating_." He glared at her and looked at his guitar to make sure no snow got on it. Blondie threw another snowball waiting to see his reaction. But there was none. The brunette just wiped the snow off and got comfortable in spot again strumming the tune again.

Perplexed Blondie stared at him. Why hadn't he reacted like before? It would be so much _fun _outside if _he actually talked to her_. But, oh how she was so unlucky. Blondie gathered some snow packing it in a ball and aimed it at the boy again. Once it hit him he gave a frustrated sigh. Turning away from Blondie he considered climbing up the tree a bit higher. A couple minutes passed before he grew suspicious. She wouldn't just go back to her snowman like that.

Sparrow shuddered as snow was thrown at his back. He turned and barely dodged another attack. To his anger she had a whole _pile _of snowballs. "Blondie sto-" His response? A snowball. He knew he had to fight fire with fire. He made a ball with the snow from the branches and threw the snow at Blondie. The girl stopped in confusion. Sparrow jumped down from the tree, his guitar forgotten for the moment. He gathered some snow and threw another ball at her.

Blondie's shock quickly turned to glee and threw another ball at him almost getting hit herself. The two went at each-other like bloodthirsty warriors. Stopping to catch their breath and look for more snowy ground. "See Sparrow. And you said this is _boring_." Sparrow responded with an eye roll and went to look for snow thicker ground. He looked behind himself to see if Blondie was following him. Unfortunately there was a step he missed falling on the ground. To a very, very _very _steep hill.

The teen shouted in surprise as he began rolling down the hill. Blondie's face was masked in worry as she rushed to where Sparrow fell. "Sparro- ah!" The blonde lost her footing and slipped falling right down with her companion. The girl desperately wanted to know if her partner was okay. But every time she opened her mouth snow would find it's way in leaving her chocking and hacking.

Sparrow could hear Blondie somewhere behind him. What really worried him was her coughing and wheezing. Fear gripped him more than he could bear. He didn't understand; why was he worried? Somehow after a long fall Blondie and himself rolled onto flat ground. He tightly held onto her as the rolled some more then stopped beside a tree.

Sparrow shakes the snow from his hair and looked at Blondie. Only to blush seeing their position. His legs on either side of her and his arms on each side of her head. "Ur- I'm s-sor-" Blondie smirked slightly and grabbed his coat collar and kissed him gently. Million of thoughts ran through Sparrow's head as he kisses back. Blondie pulls away with a shy grin. "Uh- Well. We're kinda under mistletoe. And it's soon Hexmas so-" Blondie sheepishly pointed past him at the the red flower above.

Sparrow to turned look at it a smirk coming across his face. "Yea, I guess so. But we're under a _tree _of mistletoe so~" Blondie squeaked kissing him quickly and pulling him from under the tree. "We should finish my snowman." Sparrow shrugged and intertwines his fingers with Blondie's gloved ones. "I guess it won't be so childish with you." Blondie squealed happily and practically ran up the whole hill leaving Sparrow.

_Oh how attractive the boy was. And he did know how to have a wonderful time._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like~ Sorry it's short ;-;<br>Just a little something before the holidays :3**_


End file.
